


The Game

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2017 [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Yuuri and Victor play their favorite game.





	The Game

Victor groaned as Yuuri pushed him back onto the bed, clothes missing. Yuuri placed one knee between his legs and leaned over him, smirking. He reached over to the side table and grabbed the eye mask Victor kept there.

               “What to do with this?” Yuuri placed a finger on his lips, a habit he had picked up from Victor, and pretended to contemplate.

               Victor cursed, running his hands over his face. “Yuuri, please. No teasing.”

               “Teasing? Now when have I ever-“ Yuuri placed a kiss on his cheek, “teased-“ his throat, right over his Adam’s apple, “you?” With that last word out, Yuuri latched himself onto Victor’s collarbone and began to suck on it, pulling a moan out of the older man.

               Victor ran his hands down Yuuri’s back, grabbing at his husband’s perfect ass. He tried to pull Yuuri down onto him, but only caused Yuuri to chuckle.

               “Oh no, Vitya. I think we are going to play a game. Don’t you want to play a game?”

               Victor studied Yuuri’s expression. Eyes hooded, sparkling with confidence, grin turning his lips. Victor sighed, and nodded. “Alright, solnyshko. What game do you want to play?”

               Yuuri grinned, and slid the eye mask over Victor’s head, nibbling at Victor’s ear as he did so. “It’s called, ‘Where is the next touch coming from’?”

               Victor followed Yuuri’s guiding hands to lay back against the pillows, already feeling his nerves on edge from not knowing when or where Yuuri would touch him. Then he frowned as he remembered the last time they played this game.

               “Yuuri, this isn’t going to be like last time where you tease me a few times, then walk away and leave me laying here for hours, is it? Because that was not fun.”

               Yuuri laughed, sounding nearby. “No, this will not be like last time.”

               “Good.” Victor relaxed.

               He gasped at the first, feather light touch which drifted down his rib cage. Before that feeling faded, Yuuri’s tongue licked at his nipple.

Yuuri breathed on the wet nub before sitting back again and looking at the Russian laid out before him. Victor’s cheeks were already flushed, the pink color starting to spread down his neck. His erect member leaked precum. Yuuri leaned over and carefully, with just the tip of his tongue, licked it away.

               “Ah, Yuuri.”

               Yuuri chuckled as he carefully moved off the bed and to the other side of Victor. This time he leaned down to nibble at Victor’s neck while at the same time drawing slow circles on the crease between Victor’s thigh and hip.

               Victor wiggled as he pulled in stuttered breaths. The anticipation had him on edge, and he felt heat pooling in his lower abdomen. “Yuuri, please. I need you to touch me.”

               “I am touching you Vitya.” Yuuri leaned in to press a gentle kiss against Victor’s lips, and squeaked as Victor wrapped him in his arms and pulled him down, deepening the kiss. They were all tongues and teeth for a few moments, Yuuri not bothering to no longer deny Victor what he craved and instead rutted up against him. They moaned into each other’s mouths as their cocks touched and set a hurried pace.

               Breaking their mouths apart so they could breathe, Yuuri grabbed the lube he had set aside, and made quick work of coating both their lengths. Victor’s back arched off the bed as the cold liquid hit him.

               “How does that feel Vitya?”

               “G-good, my Yuura. Intense.” he managed to stutter.

               “Better with the blindfold?”

               Victor nodded, whining as Yuuri slowed their pace.

               Yuuri leaned carefully leaned against the silver-haired man’s chest so he could breathe into his ear. “Good. Now cum for me Vitya.”

               Victor swore as he felt the warm seed coat his stomach. Curling in on himself, he rested his forehead on Yuuri’s shoulder as the younger man furiously worked his own length, soon adding his own cum to Victor’s stomach and chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you all, I'm behind and my writing isn't up to par. Damn life getting in the way.


End file.
